The Great Mouse Detective: Atrocities in the East End
by Karen Weasley
Summary: Basil, Dawson, and Vivian are back to solve one of the world's most famous mysteries...the murders of the East End of London. Who is this monster? Will Basil catch him before it's too late? And will Vivian and Basil come together, or will they be forced apart forever? Sequel to The Great Mouse Detective: A Twisted Tail. Basil/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**News**_

Vivian sat sipping her cup of afternoon tea with Mrs. Judson. Many months had passed since Ratigan had fallen from Big Ben and she had come to live at 221 Baker Street with Basil and Dawson. During that time, Basil had taught her a great deal about his particular brand of work. She had mastered tobacco and footprints, and she had moved on to chemistry which was proving to be much more difficult. Her latest experiment was currently simmering at the chemistry table while she enjoyed her tea with Mrs. Judson.

Basil had left in the early hours of the morning on a small matter for the police while Dawson had left around lunchtime for a house call. While she wasn't worried about Dawson, Vivian found herself glancing at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. Mrs. Judson placed a gentle hand on her knee. "Stop fretting about Mr. Basil, my dear," she said with a knowing smile. "He's been out for much longer than this before and come back without a scratch. It was only a small matter for the police, after all."

"I know, Mrs. Judson," Vivian sighed with a small smile of her own. "I can't help it."

"When will your little concoction be finished?" Mrs. Judson asked with a wary glance at the chemistry table.

"Not for at least another half an hour," Vivian replied. "I do hope I did it right this time. He's getting impatient with me, and I hate to disappoint him."

"But you've made so much progress in such a short time!" Mrs. Judson cried in shock. "How on Earth could he be upset or disappointed?"

Vivian smiled ruefully. "Because it's him: 'Any failure, no matter how small, will always outweigh any success, no matter how great.'"

Mrs. Judson shook her head. "I honestly don't know how he can live like that."

"That's easy," Vivian laughed. "He just doesn't fail."

Mrs. Judson couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as Vivian pointed out the obvious characteristic that was both a quality and a shortcoming of the famous detective.

Meanwhile in one of the many streets of London, Dawson was returning from his house call when he saw a familiar figure before him. "Basil, old fellow!" he called.

"Ah Dr. Dawson," Basil smiled, pausing in his purposeful tread. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I was out at a patient's and was just on my way back," Dawson said. "I would've thought you'd be back at Baker Street by now. Vivian will be getting worried."

Basil chuckled. "Yes that is an unfortunate habit of hers. However, my business with the police is taken care of now. I was just on my way back as well."

They began to walk together in the direction of Baker Street when Dawson noticed something in Basil's coat pocket. "What's that, old fellow?" he asked pointing at the mysterious object.

"Oh you mean these?" Basil replied pulling the paper from his pocket. "They are merely tickets to the theater for this evening."

Dawson inwardly groaned; he never cared much for the theater. He opened his mouth to relate this fact, but Basil cut him off.

"I know you have less than no desire to accompany me," he said with a wave of his hand. "That is why the second ticket…" he paused for a moment and toyed with his tie. "The second ticket is for Vivian."

"Why Basil I think that's marvelous!" Dawson cried. "She will be elated!"

"I certainly hope so," Basil admitted. "You and Mrs. Judson have both pointed out that I should want to reward her amazing success thus far in her training, and I felt that this fit the bill quite nicely."

Dawson clapped Basil on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, old fellow. You've come a long way since she first came to us."

"Whatever do you mean, Dawson?" Basil asked with a bemused expression.

"Well, you never would've thought of asking her out for an evening at the theater when you first met her," Dawson pointed out. "But you've become much more relaxed around her since then."

"She is a joy to have around," Basil confessed. "I've quite enjoyed her company, and I believe spending an evening with her would be no exception."

"Oh come now," Dawson sighed. "This is about more than just enjoying her company or rewarding her progress. You have feelings for her."

Basil was silent for a moment. "Whether I do or do not have feelings for her, it doesn't matter. Are you forgetting her noble blood or that she only has several months left before she will return to take her crown?"

"Oh Basil," Dawson said. "You just don't understand. Regardless of what happens next, you should tell her of your feelings."

"Why should I, Dawson?" Basil snapped. "We enjoy each other's company, so why should I ruin that by confessing a dream that cannot be?"

"Because you might be wrong," Dawson snapped back. "You may be the master of deduction, but love is a problem you will never solve and a criminal you will never outwit."

Basil scowled but dropped the argument. Glancing at his pocket watch, Basil sighed. "We should hurry; Vivian's chemistry experiment will be finished soon, and I want to see her results."

"Don't be too hard on the girl if it's gone wrong again," Dawson warned. "She's worried sick of disappointing you."

"Perhaps my next project with her should be to stop her from constantly-"

"MURDER IN THE EAST END! HORRIBLE MURDER IN THE EAST END OF LONDON!"

Basil's head shot up and he hurried over to the newspaper boy standing on the corner of the street. "I'll take one of those, young man, if you please," he said shortly holding out a coin.

"'Ere ya are, Gov'ner," the boy replied holding out the paper.

Basil seized the paper and hurried back to Dawson while his eyes flew like lightning from side to side. "Whatever has happened, Basil?" Dawson asked anxiously.

Basil's lips thinned as his eyes reached the end of the article. "Let's get back to Baker Street. I'll explain everything to both you and Vivian there."

"Are you certain involving Vivian is a good idea?" Dawson puffed as he hurried after Basil. "I mean, you wouldn't wish to frighten her especially with your planned outing for this evening."

"Vivian would never forgive me if I kept it from her," Basil replied without slowing his pace at all. "Besides, I do not believe she will be in any danger."

"Why is that?" Dawson asked.

"I'll explain at Baker Street. Hurry along now, Dawson!"

Vivian carefully removed the beaker from the burner and pulled another vial, already prepared, closer. She swirled the contents of the cooling beaker until the color changed to a pale green the slowly poured the contents into the other vial. She held her breath as she gently mixed the liquids together silently praying for the contents to turn the proper color: a bright blue.

Replacing the vial on the table, Vivian crossed her fingers in her apron pocket and stared at the vial. Her concentration was so strong that she leapt into the air as the front door bumped against the wall. "Oh Basil," she gasped, clutching at her chest. "You startled me. And Dawson: I'm glad you're both back!"

"How is your experiment?" Basil asked eagerly as he hurried over to her side.

"I just finished," Vivian muttered. "It should've changed color by now…I can't bear to look!" She hid her face in her hands as Basil lifted the beaker to his eyes.

A large grin spread over Basil's face as he watched the liquid change to the bright blue it was supposed to. "Congratulations, my dear," he said gently. "You have a success."

Vivian gasped and whirled around to look at the beaker for herself. She gently took it from Basil and began to laugh as she took in her success. "I finally did it!" she cried happily.

"Indeed you did, my dear," Basil smiled. "I knew you could."

Replacing the beaker on the table, Vivian pulled off her apron and carefully hung it on its proper hook. "I'm assuming my next assignment begins tomorrow," she teased. "But for now, I believe you have something you wish to tell Dawson and myself."

Basil chuckled and gestured to the seats before the fire. "Your powers of observation continue to impress me, dear Vivian. You are correct, of course. It is, however, a matter of the greatest seriousness, I'm afraid."

"What's happened?" Vivian asked, her teasing manner dropping in an instant.

Once everyone had taken a seat, Basil pulled the paper from his pocket and began to read the article on the front cover.

_**HORRIBLE MURDER IN THE EAST END**_

_The police mice have just released a statement which confirms the rumors of this morning regarding the death in an East End alley last evening. It has been officially confirmed that sometime during the late hours of the evening a young lady mouse met her death in an alley. The police mice found evidence of several stab wounds; however there were no signs of a struggle. The police believe the murder was not a robbery or an accident. "There were no signs of resistance on the young lady, and we found several pennies in her pocket," Captain Lestrane told reporters. "It is obvious the young lady knew her attacker." The young mouse's name was Lily, and her profession one of a performer in a pub near to where her body was found. The police are encouraging anyone with information regarding either Lily or her attacker to come forward._

Basil finished reading and looked up at the faces of his two companions. Vivian's lower lip was trembling, and Dawson's hands were shaking. "Horrible, is it not?" he sighed as he put the paper away.

"That poor girl…" Vivian breathed.

"Who would do such a thing?" Dawson asked shakily.

"It is useless to theorize," Basil sighed. "The police will have long since cleared the scene and removed any chance of finding evidence."

"Why did they keep it quiet for so long?" Vivian asked. "Why wasn't it in the morning paper if they had rumors of it?"

"Most likely because of the location of the body," Basil said tersely.

"You're saying it was because it was an East End occurrence?" Dawson said incredulously.

"I'm afraid so, Dawson," Basil sighed. "It does have a rather nasty reputation that would keep it out of the papers."

"They're saying a murder in that area is nothing to worry about?!" Vivian cried angrily.

"Well that and murders in that area are not uncommon," Basil added.

Vivian scoffed and muttered under her breath for a few moments.

"There is nothing we can do about it now except wait for further news," Basil said consolingly. "If any new information comes to light, I promise you we will act."

Vivian nodded and stood. Basil had thrown his coat on the table, and she carefully put it back into the clock where it belonged. As she made to close the door, she noticed two slips of paper sticking out of a pocket and gently removed them. "What are these, Basil?" she called over her shoulder.

With a glance at Dawson who nodded reassuringly, Basil stood and crossed the room to stand beside Vivian. "Those, my dear, are tickets to tonight's show at the theater."

"What a lovely idea!" Vivian beamed. "You need the relaxation after that grueling case last week."

"I'm glad you find the idea agreeable," Basil smiled, "because I would be honored if you would join me this evening."

Vivian gasped and stared at Basil in amazement. "Really?" she asked breathlessly. "You want me to join you?"

"Indeed I do, my dear Vivian," Basil replied. "You have worked hard over the past few months, and you deserve the night of enjoyment. I also believe spending the evening with you will be far more enjoyable than on my own."

"I would love to go to the theater with you, Basil," Vivian grinned. "When do we leave?"

"Well that depends on if you would rather eat before or after the performance," Basil said.

"Dinner as well? Oh Basil this will be wonderful! What time is the performance?" she asked.

"It begins at eight o'clock and should conclude by eleven."

"In that case," Vivian said, "I would prefer to eat before."

"I concur," Basil smiled. "In that case, would you be averse to leaving around six to ensure we do not have to rush?"

"That would be perfect," Vivian smiled. "I shall be ready by six. Mrs. Judson?" she called into the kitchen. "Could you help me?"

"Of course, my dear!" Mrs. Judson grinned (she had been listening at the door, of course). "We'll have you ready in no time!"

Vivian beamed as she hurried into her room and closed the door behind her and Mrs. Judson.

Basil sank back into his chair before the fire and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well done, old fellow," Dawson cheered, "well done indeed!"

Basil smiled and picked up his violin.

"Now why on Earth would you start scratching on that old thing?" Dawson exclaimed.

"To calm my mind, Dawson," Basil muttered. "And to calm Vivian's as well." He gently began to run the bow across the strings in a melody that both he and Vivian preferred above all others.

Dawson rolled his eyes and shook his head as he picked up the paper from the floor and began to read the other articles as Basil continued to play the haunting melody on his violin.

_**Well, there's the first chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed it even though there wasn't much to it. I'm really excited about this sequel, and I hope you all are too. Since I'm now on my own without the movie's help, your reviews are more important than ever. Let me know if I'm getting too far OOC or getting boring plot wise. Feel free to leave anything else in comments as well; I love all the comments I get! Thanks and I'll see you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An Evening Out**_

The clock announced the hour: a quarter of six. Basil paced rapidly in front of the fire dressed in his finest suit with a hat perched on a nearby table. Dawson sat calmly before the fire with his face hidden behind a book to disguise the knowing smirk he was sporting. "Calm down Basil," Dawson finally said with a glance over the top of his book. "Everything will be fine."

"This is something I cannot predict or understand, Dawson," Basil snapped. "This has not happened to me since I was a small boy…it is most unnerving."

"All the more reason to relax," Dawson sighed. "If you are nervous, imagine how Vivian will feel. It isn't as though she has been out all that much herself, you know. You have to help her feel relaxed by being relaxed yourself."

Basil sighed and ceased his pacing for a moment. "You are right, I know, but that does not ease my mind, Dawson."

Dawson shook his head as Basil resumed his pacing. Several minutes passed, and Dawson had just raised his head to say something, when both he and Basil heard the unmistakable sounds of a door opening and heels clicking against the floor. Basil gulped and straightened his tie as Dawson stood and beamed as Vivian came around the corner and into view.

She was dressed in a simple but elegant midnight blue gown that brought out her eyes and fur. Her shoulders were covered by a sheer blue material that almost blended perfectly with her gown. A silver bow glittered beside her ear, and she clutched a simple silver bag in her hands. A tentative smile played at her lips as she glanced between the two mice waiting for a sign of approval.

"You look marvelous my dear!" Dawson cried. "Doesn't she, Basil?" he asked with a glance at his companion.

Basil stepped forward and took Vivian's hand. "You must be the most beautiful mouse in the entire kingdom tonight, Vivian," he said sincerely before kissing her knuckles.

Vivian flushed scarlet at the compliment. "Thank you, Basil," she finally whispered. "You look very fine yourself."

Basil bowed and picked up his hat from the table. "Shall we then? I'd rather not rush anything this evening."

"I agree, we should go," Vivian agreed tightening her shawl around her shoulders.

Mrs. Judson hurried to the door, and Dawson followed behind Basil and Vivian. "Enjoy your evening," he smiled as Mrs. Judson opened the door for them. "And do be careful."

"Of course, Dawson, of course," Basil replied as he gently tucked Vivian's arm into his own.

Vivian beamed at Mrs. Judson and Dawson as Basil led her out the door and into the night. The air was cool but not so cold that Vivian required more than her wrap. Together, they walked out to the main street before Basil finally spoke.

"Would you prefer to find a handsome or walk?" he asked kindly.

"I suppose that depends on where we're going," she replied honestly. "I am in shoes rather unsuitable for long distance walks."

Basil nodded. "Handsome it is then." They quickly climbed onto the next cab they saw, and Vivian closed her eyes. Noticing this, Basil chuckled. "There's no need for that tonight, Vivian," he said. "I have no desire to test your skills."

"Oh but I do," Vivian grinned without opening her eyes. "Besides, I enjoy this exercise." As they rode through the maze of London streets, Vivian kept a silent count of left and right turns in her head in an attempt to map out where they were without being able to see. When Basil gently pulled her from the cab, she was quite certain she was wrong because it was impossible to think that Basil had actually brought her here.

"Welcome to Simpson's Vivian," Basil said quietly.

"I can't believe it!" she gasped finally opening her eyes.

Simpson's was a very well-known restaurant in Mousedom because it was one of the only places where mice were in the same building as humans. Only the highest of society could afford to make reservations, and even then reservations were hard to come by.

Basil merely chuckled at the expression on Vivian's face. "I take it you are pleased?"

"Oh Basil, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "How on Earth did you get reservations?!"

"Well, my dear, being me does have its advantages, although I rarely use them," Basil smiled slyly. "Shall we go in?"

Vivian accepted his arm, and together they entered the restaurant.

Dinner was an extremely enjoyable affair. While the two talked constantly about anything to do with detection, they knew very little about the other's personal life. Knowing how closed off Basil was regarding his personal information, Vivian offered to start.

"I'm the eldest of three children," she began. "My brother is fifteen, and my sister is eight. They are both wonderful children and much more worthy of the crown than I am."

"Why do you say that?" Basil asked.

"Well, Andrew, my brother, is much better with people and with money than I have any hope of being, and Mary, my sister, already has no problem with the spotlight while I have always tried to stay out of the public eye," she explained. "I really don't want to be queen, Basil. I've never liked the idea of that life."

"Does the Queen know you feel this way?" he asked quietly.

Vivian laughed darkly. "How do you tell the Queen you want no parts of your birthright?"

"I see your point," he admitted.

"I love my people, know that," Vivian added hastily. "I just don't think I'd be best for them. I've always felt like my life was meant for something else," she sighed. "Is that so strange?"

"Not at all," Basil replied. "I know something about not fitting a mold."

"Really?" she asked, her interest piqued.

Basil sighed and put his napkin down on the table. "When I was a child, my parents got it into their heads that I was going to be a doctor or a lawyer. They shipped me off to boarding school when I was seven, and I never went back."

"Oh my goodness, why?" Vivian gasped.

"My father and I never, and I mean never, saw eye-to-eye on anything," Basil admitted. "As soon as I saw my chance to get away, I took it. That's why I only remain in contact with my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes…Nigel. He works 'for' the Queen," Basil smiled. "He's an even more private man than me and just as observant. As I was saying, I never went home again. As soon as my days at boarding school were at an end, I began looking into study at a University. Now remember that my parents wanted me to be a doctor or a lawyer; well, I wanted nothing of the kind. My interest lay in science and law and justice. My powers of observation had already led me to several adventures that had shown me there might be a career in my hobby after all. So, at University, I chose a curriculum that contained a little bit of everything."

"And then you became the famous detective you are today," Vivian finished with a smile.

"Well, not overnight, but yes: eventually I did," Basil shrugged.

"It must've been a lonely journey," Vivian observed.

Basil was quiet for a moment. "I suppose at points along the way, yes I was a bit lonely. But then, I've never really cared for company."

"Until Dawson and I came along," Vivian teased.

"Indeed," Basil agreed without the joking tone. "I don't know what I would do if either of you was suddenly gone from my life. I've grown quite accustomed to the pair of you always being there."

Vivian's face was one of utter shock. Basil never spoke of his feelings to anyone, but admitting his dependence on another life form was bordering on unimaginable.

"Perhaps that is why I dread the mail these days," Basil continued. "I'm terrified of seeing a letter from the palace calling you away forever."

Vivian reached across the table and seized his hand in hers. "You know I don't want to go back any more than you want me to. I'd give anything to be free."

Basil reciprocated the pressure on his hand. "I know my dear…I know. I think it would be best if we didn't speak of the inevitable." He released her hand and pulled out his pocket watch. "I believe we should be going," he said. "I want to be sure we have enough time to reach the theater and find our seats with ease."

Vivian nodded and stood from the table. "Thank you, Basil. The meal was lovely."

"My pleasure," Basil bowed.

They made the ride to the theater in silence, but it was not forced or uncomfortable. Once they reached the theater, Basil presented the tickets while Vivian glanced around them. The theater was very near to the East End of London, and she shuddered to think what had occurred there only a night before.

"Are you alright?" Basil asked, noticing her shudder.

"Just thinking," Vivian said knowing there was no point in pretending otherwise. "We're so close to where that poor creature died last night."

"I know," Basil replied putting an arm around her shoulders. "There is nothing to be done about it, Vivian. Best put it out of your mind for now."

With a final glance down the alley, Vivian allowed Basil to lead her into the theater and into their seats. Once she was seated, Vivian's attention was absorbed by the program and cast biographies until the show began.

"That was beyond excellent!" Vivian praised as she and Basil left the theater hours later.

"Indeed," Basil agreed. "Quite enjoyable."

"No carriages will be running through here at this time of night," Vivian observed.

"Agreed. Shall we walk to a carriage or all the way home?"

"I would prefer to find a carriage at some point, if you please," Vivian admitted.

"Of course you must be exhausted," Basil nodded.

As they walked past the East End alley, Vivian couldn't help but glance down it again to wonder about the events of the previous evening. Following her gaze, Basil came to a halt beside the alley.

"I just can't believe it," she admitted. "It so easily could've been me if it had been sooner."

Basil tightened his grip on her arm. Apparently, he had been thinking the same thing.

"Basil look," Vivian whispered pointing at couple down the alley.

It was clear that the young lady was leaving her job at the pub nearby with a gentleman escorting her.

"How kind of him," Vivian sighed.

"Especially considering the events of last night," Basil agreed. "I suspect every young lady mouse is looking for an escort this evening."

"Lucky for me I don't have to look far then," Vivian smiled up at Basil.

"Come now, Vivian. It isn't proper for a lady such as yourself to be out this late," Basil smiled back.

They arrived back at Baker Street by midnight, and they entered the house without a sound so as not to disturb Mrs. Judson or Dawson. Basil took Vivian's wrap and hung it on the hook. Together, they walked to the back of the house where the bedrooms were.

"Well, thank you ever so much for this evening Basil," Vivian said. "I've enjoyed myself immensely."

"I'm very glad to hear it my dear," Basil smiled. "I also enjoyed myself."

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night my dear Vivian," Basil replied. As she made to pull away, Basil refused to let go of her hand. Without giving himself enough time to consider his whim, he leaned in and kissed her briefly on the cheek. He then quickly pulled away and hurried to his room.

Vivian stared after him with a dreamy smile etched on her face as her fingers rose to lightly touch the place Basil's lips had touched her. She slowly turned and disappeared into her room for the night.

The next morning, Vivian rose early and walked outside to fetch a paper from the paper boy that always sold on the corner. Once she was inside, she unfolded the paper and glanced at the headline. Her scream was heard through the whole house.

Basil was up and in the living room in an instant. "What is it Vivian?" he asked sharply.

In reply, Vivian held out the paper with shaking paws.

Basil accepted the paper and glanced at the headline. His eyes shot open in shock as he sank into his armchair. The headline blared:

**SECOND MURDER VICTIM DISCOVERED IN THE EAST END**

_**There's another chapter for you guys. I'm sorry it took so long; I have way too many stories all going on at once, and it's really hard to keep track of them all, so again I'm sorry. Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/follows; it means so much to me! I hope you liked this chapter, and let me know what you think. I hope to see you soon with a new chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Investigations**_

"That poor girl," Dawson sighed as he finished reading the article in the paper.

"Poor girl indeed!" Mrs. Judson cried. "It's enough to make any female mouse fear for her life."

Dawson nodded sadly. "The poor child was barely twenty: about the same age as dear Vivian."

"Ah is that what's got Mr. Basil in a right state?" Mrs. Judson asked.

Dawson glanced at Basil who had been pacing in a fury for the past hour at least. "Basil, old fellow," he said in an attempt to pry Basil from his trance.

"It's all my fault!" Basil shouted. "I must have walked no more than one hundred yards from the fiend, and I was foolish enough to walk by!"

"You thought he was a proper gentle mouse," Dawson consoled. "You had absolutely no way of knowing he was-"

"It's me, Dawson!" Basil snapped. He threw himself into his chair with a huff of frustration. "I should've known. I could've stopped all of this from happening if I had just opened my eyes!"

"That's enough, Basil!" Vivian's voice called sharply from the stairs. She quickly came into view dressed and prepared for the day. "I refuse to listen to you continuing to feel sorry for yourself. There was no way in Mousedom we could've known that was the killer, so let it go, and let's get to the scene to see if we can pick up any evidence. You can't solve the case moping in your chair."

Basil sighed, and Dawson stifled a chuckle behind his hand. "Vivian is right, Basil," he finally said. "The police are going to need your help, so get going and stop this from happening again!"

Shaking his head, Basil pulled himself from his chair and pulled on his coat and hat. "Aren't you coming, Dawson?" he inquired.

"No I'm off to the morgue to have a look at the bodies," Dawson replied. "Perhaps I can be of more help to you there than at the scene."

"Excellent idea, Dawson!" Basil cried. "I look forward to your report on the matter. Come, Vivian; the game is afoot!"

"Oh Basil thank God you're 'ere!" Lestrane cried when he saw Basil making his way through the crowd of policemen towards the crime scene.

"Always happy to be of assistance, Lestrane," Basil replied. "Although, I do wish I didn't have to be on this occasion."

"Don't we all," Lestrane replied grimly. "Ah hello there Ms. Vivian," he added with a tip of his hat.

"Good morning, Lestrane," Vivian said.

"I wish it were miss…I wish it were."

"What can you tell us about the crime?" Basil asked sharply as his eyes flew around the area.

"That's just it, Mr. Basil; there ain't that much to tell," Lestrane said perplexed. "All we know is the girl was found in that alcove over there covered in stab wounds just like the first one."

"So your hypothesis is it was the same person?" Basil clarified as he hurried over to examine the alcove.

"As far as we can tell. The wounds are in the same general area and about the same force, according to the doctor. We think it's a man because of the force the stabs must've had to cause all the damage."

"I quite agree with both deductions," Basil said. "Has anything been disturbed or moved since you found the body?"

"Aside from the body itself no," Lestrane replied.

"Then you found no evidence at all?" Basil asked desperately. "No footprints, cigarette ash, torn cloth, or anything of the kind?

"Not a thing, Mr. Basil," Lestrane confirmed. "Whoever this guy is, he's the cleanest criminal I've ever seen."

"What about the victim?" Vivian chimed in.

"All we know is she worked at a bar down here every night trying to make ends meet," Lestrane said flipping a few pages in his notebook. "The chap that identified her said she was called Rosie and was about twenty years old. We tried talking to some of her fellow employees, but all they could say was she left the bar around eleven thirty. No one saw her alive again after that."

Vivian nodded and took another sweeping look around the area.

"I don't believe any more can be gained from the scene," Basil announced. "The killer was too clean to leave physical evidence behind. The only hope now lies in trying to deduce a motive and pattern. Vivian?"

"I'm coming," she replied and hurried to follow him out of the alley. "Back to Baker Street, then?" she asked once she had caught up with him.

"Indeed," Basil replied. "I need my pipe and my violin."

"In other words you need to think," Vivian smiled. "I do as well; this case is quite an intriguing one."

"Quite so," Basil agreed. "Perhaps we will learn more from Dawson's observations of the bodies."

"I do hope so," Vivian sighed. "We have nothing to go on other than a glimpse from over one hundred yards and scant details about the victims' lives."

"True, but I've solved cases with less information before," Basil consoled. "It's simply a matter of finding the weak point in the evidence that will throw the case wide open."

Dawson moved briskly through the streets in search of the morgue where the unfortunate women now resided. It thrilled him beyond belief to finally be of use in a case for Basil; too often he felt useless standing on the side and listening to Basil and Vivian solve the case. Now, his expertise was not only useful but potentially crucial to the case, and he was investigating a lead on his own: another first. As he entered the morgue, he felt in command of the investigation and more than ready to finally prove his worth.

"Ah Dr. Dawson, so good to see you!" a doctor cried as he came around the corner.

"And you as well, Dr. Anderson," Dawson replied with a smile and a handshake. "Thank you for allowing me to see the bodies."

"Oh anytime doctor," Anderson replied. "I've always believed in the power of a second set of eyes. Maybe you can help clear up this mess."

"That is exactly what I hope to do, Anderson," Dawson said seriously. "May I see the unfortunate young ladies?"

"Of course; right this way, Dawson," Anderson replied and led Dawson around a corner. "I've kept them together to help compare," he added over his shoulder. "Here they are, doctor: Lily and Rosie."

Dawson grimaced as both sheets were pulled back to reveal the poor girls. After taking a deep, calming breath, Dawson went to work observing and analyzing everything before him.

"The wounds were all clean," Dawson said several hours later from his chair at Baker Street. "Not a jagged mark to be seen anywhere on either girl."

"That would imply that both victims were stationary when they were killed," Basil said as he continued to pace.

"Quite so," Dawson agreed, "although I have reason to believe they may have been dead prior to the stabbing."

"What reason is that, Dawson?" Vivian asked from her perch on the arm of Basil's chair.

"There were bruise marks around both of their throats implying they had been strangled first and stabbed after they were dead," Dawson replied. "The prints were definitely from a male; they were too large for a woman."

"Well that's one hypothesis confirmed then," Vivian said bracingly to Basil. "At least we know for certain it's a man."

"Excellent; now all we have to do is investigate every male mouse in the city of London. That ought to take the rest of the decade," Basil retorted sarcastically.

Vivian sighed and turned back to Dawson. "Was there anything else?"

"The stab wounds seemed odd to me," Dawson admitted. "If the girl was already dead, why stab her?"

"Any number of reasons, doctor," Basil replied as he relit his pipe for the fifth time. "Anger, insanity, loss of control: at any rate it's not enough to make a profile with yet."

"I agree; there's too many unexplained variables to come up with a clear picture," Vivian sighed, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh Basil, what do we do? I can't just wait here for another poor soul to die so we have more information. And if the fiend is as clean as he has been so far, we may not get anything else."

"I agree the time for waiting is over; we must act," Basil agreed. "And I think a nice bit of disguise work is in order."

"Oh no, not this again," Dawson groaned.

Basil chuckled. "No need for distress, my dear Dawson, you will not be playing a dirty old pirate this time. In fact, you need not even come. I would hate to put your life at risk for something that may turn out to be simply a wild goose chase."

"Basil what are you talking about?" Dawson asked.

"I think I'll be taking a trip to the East End tonight to poke around a bit," Basil replied with a gleam in his eye. "Perhaps the inside will tell us more."

"I'm coming too, then," Vivian cried. "With my help, we can cover the East End in half the time, and-"

"Absolutely not!" Basil announced firmly, spinning on the spot to face her. "The last thing I plan to do with you is take you into the middle of that part of the city looking like this madman's next victim. No, Vivian, you are staying here, and that is my final word on the matter!" With that, he crossed to his room and slammed the door.

"Well I never!" Vivian said indignantly. "Since when does he think he can boss me around like that?"

Dawson smiled understandingly. "My dear, he simply doesn't want to see you hurt. I know he has an odd way of showing it, but he cares for you very much and is trying to protect you. And I really must agree with him. Until we know more about this man and how to stop him, I think you should remain in the shadows."

"I can take care of myself," Vivian grumbled.

"Against a known enemy, I'm sure you can," Dawson agreed. "But the fact is we know nothing about this man, and he may have you in a position where you can't defend yourself before you even realize you're there. No, my dear, I agree with Basil in that you should stay here until we have more clues. Then I'm sure Basil will be glad to have you beside him again."

Vivian huffed but made no further argument. She knew that Dawson and Basil were right, but she hated the idea of being left out of a case just because of danger. After all, if she had wanted a life of no danger and adventure, she would have stayed at the palace. And although she had received no word from the palace, Vivian had a strange feeling that somewhere, some invisible clock was busy counting down the days until her affair with freedom was over.

_**Sorry it was such a long wait everyone! I hope you aren't too frustrated with me; I'll try to be more consistent from now on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...this investigation is just getting started, and things are about to get interesting. Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews, and I would appreciate any comments. Thanks again, and I hope to be back soon with more for you!**_


End file.
